Wiggle Time! (1998 video)
"Wiggle Time (re-recording)" is a re-recording of Wiggle Time. It was the first video to be re-shot. They have done a few re-recording songs on the video. See the song list to see which songs weren't re-recorded. The video was re-released in 2011 in US and Canada by NCircle Entertainment. Song List #Get Ready to Wiggle #Here Comes A Bear* #Captain Feathersword* #Uncle Noah's Ark* #Ponies* #Dorothy the Dinosaur #Whenever I Hear This Music #Henry the Octopus #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #I Love it When it Rains* #Quack Quack #Marching Along #Dorothy's Birthday Party LIVE From The Wiggles Big Show #Wave to Wags #Five Little Ducks #Wiggly Medley Songs marked * weren't re-recorded. However the music video is updated. Plot A clock is shown infront like the Lyrick Studios' Trailers. It rings until the video title shows. Greg, Murray and Anthony, introduce themselves except for Jeff because he is fallen asleep. The Wiggles have to wake him up. Greg remarks that Jeff is always falling asleep. At the count of 3, we'll wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff is awake. Anthony says "Are you awake now, Jeff?" and he said yes. and now it's time to Wiggle! Let's all wiggle, everybody! *'Song 1': Get Ready to Wiggle Greg introduces the next song about a bear, a kangaroo, a snake, and a wombat. At the end of the song let's all give a growl like a scary bear. *'Song 2 ': Here Comes a Bear* Greg is introducing the next segment when Captain Feathersword comes behind each of the Wiggles and tickles them with his feathersword. Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword. Greg tells Captain Feathersword, "No more tickling," but Captain Feathersword tickles Greg with his feathersword again after he resumes his speech. This repeats a few times. Greg tells Captain Feathersword no more tickling, and Captain Feathersword says, "We should do a pirate dance then." The Wiggles repeat "A pirate dance!" in unison, and Captain Feathersword says "Let's all do a pirate dance together." *'Song 3': Captain Feathersword* Murray introduces the next song about a man who lived a long, long, time ago who was Uncle Noah. He had to save some animals from a flood so he built a boat and he called it an Noah's Ark. Murray then does the animal noies which are the duck, cow, roster, cat, goat and the donkey (But not the pig). And so he askes everyone if they can come aboard onto Uncle Noah's Ark with the Wiggles. *'Song 4': Uncle Noah's Ark* Jeff is painting something that he saw on Farmer Brown's farm. He takes the picture and shows it. It's a pony. *'Song 5': Ponies* Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur. She's green, she's got yellow spots, she wears a large floppy hat, but best of all, she loves to eat roses. Dorothy also loves to sing, she goes "Romp Bomp a Chomp." Anthony opens and closes his hands. "Can you sing it with us? Let's try. Romp bomp a chomp." Here's the song about the first time they met Dorothy the Dinosaur. *'Song 6': Dorothy the Dinosaur *'Song 7': Whenever I Hear This Music Jeff is being a octopus with another blue-violet shirt over him. He asks if you know what he is and he is an octopus. And then he tells thats its just him. And then he tells that he has a friend who is a octopus who is Henry the Octopus. *'Song 8': Henry the Octopus The Wiggles are having a teddy bears picnic and Greg says that they know a song about teddy bears and say if everyone can sing and do the actions with them. *'Song 9': Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *'Song 10': Magic Magic Greg has a hat and a cape. He puts away his magic wand. Greg has a picture book, but as he flips through the pages, there aren't any pictures. Let's take another look just to make sure. He flips through them again, but no pictures. He asks if you could help him do some magic to put some pictures in there? Great. Everyone get out their magic pencils in their pocket, and draw some pictures in the air for him. Then throw the pictures in the coloring book. He flips through the book and now there are a bunch of drawings. Wow! Well done! Now let's put some color in those pictures. Rub some color from your clothes and then throw them at the book. Take a look now. Greg flips through the book but there's no color. Greg ponders and then realizes he forgot to use his magic wand, which he pulls out. How silly. Let's try one more time. Greg has the audience rub the color on their clothes and throw the color at the book. Greg waves the wand, and at the count of 3, says "Abracadabra." He then flips through the book and there is color on the drawings. Fantastic. Now give yourselves a really big clap. Well done. Jeff is with Emma and Jessie and paint by using droppers. Jeff says to watch the paint come out of the dropper and says that it looks like rain. *'Song 11': I Love it When it Rains* Anthony and Greg introduce Captain Feathersword, who says "Ahoy there, me hearties" while swinging his feathersword but it flies in the air and lands on the ground. He tries again but the same thing happens. On the third try the sword hits him in the head and he falls to the ground. They ask Captain if he's alright, and Captain replies he's a bit quackers. Anthony and Greg imitate him saying "quack quack". Captain asks what about "cock-a-doodle-doo." They can do that too. Now we can all quack quack and cock-a-doodle-doo together. *'Song 12': Quack Quack Greg leads Murray and a line of kids and the other Wiggles. The kids are holding presents. Greg says he and the others are going to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. You can come too! *'Song 13': Marching Along The Wiggles do a birthday song for Dorothy but with different lyrics. *'Song 14': Dorothy's Birthday Party The credits come up with dancing clips from the video and background music of "Henry's Dance". Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Voices Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy the Dinosaur's voice Mic Conway - Wags the Dog's voice Jeff Fatt - Henry the Octopus's voice Also Featuring *Paul Field as Dog Catcher and Father Duck *Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples Dancing Children *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Joseph Field *Clare Field *Sian Ryan *Emma Ryan The Young Children *Dominic Field *Ceili Moore *Tara Fitzgerald *Josephine Perez *Thomas Halloway *Sophie Holloway *Christopher Powell *Ned Pike *Freya Pike Release Dates Australia - February 2, 1998 (VHS) United States - October 1, 1999 (VHS), November 2, 2004 (DVD) United Kingdom - March 29, 1999 (VHS) Gallery Gallery TheWigglesLogoinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Wiggles Logo WiggleTime1998-Clock.jpg|Clock WiggleTime1998titlecard.jpg|Title card JeffSleepinginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff sleeping TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles WiggleTime(re-recording)-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles JeffWakingUpinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff TheWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles GetReadyToWiggle-1998Prologue.jpg|"Let's all wiggle, everybody." GetReadyToWiggle-BallTitle.jpg GreginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg GregandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony GregSingingGetReadyToWiggle-1998.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheLandWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group GetReadytoWiggle-1998.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray playing Red Starry guitar MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword JeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard JeffandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Dorothy CaptainandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Henry TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends HenryandJeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Henry and Jeff Jeff,AnthonyandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Early Wiggly Friends AnthonyandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Henry Anthony,MurrayandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the Early Wiggly Friends HenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Henry the Octopus TheWiggles,CaptainandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy CaptainandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainandGreginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags and Captain TheWigglesandWagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags and Dorothy WagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags the Dog WagsandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags and Murray GregandWagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Wags TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends DorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglyGroupinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggly Group DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony HereComesABear-BallTitle.jpg HereComesABear-1998Prologue.jpg|Greg TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Awake Wiggles HereComesABear-1998.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" GregSingingHereComesaBear-1998.jpg|Greg singing MurrayandJeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Jeff AnthonySingingHereComesaBear-1998.jpg|Anthony singing TheWigglesGrowling.jpg|The Wiggles growling CaptainFeathersword-BallTitle.jpg TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg CaptainFeatherswordTicklingJeffinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Jeff JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword JeffandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordTicklingMurray.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Murray CaptainFeatherswordTicklingAnthony.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Anthony TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainFeathersword-1998Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998-2.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg again CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998-3.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg the third time TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans CaptainFeathersword-1998.jpg|"Captain Feathersword" AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Murray GregandJeffinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Greg and Jeff CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggleTime1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordFoldingTheirArms.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword folding their arms TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordHopping.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword hopping TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordAirClimbing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword air climbing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordBouncing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword bouncing up and down UncleNoah'sArk-BallTitle.jpg UncleNoah'sArk-1998Prologue.jpg|Murray UncleNoah'sArk-1998Prologue2.jpg|Greg as a donkey and Murray UncleNoah'sArk-1998.jpg|"Uncle Noah's Ark" GregSingingUncleNoah'sArk-1998.jpg|Greg singing TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Ponies-BallTitle.jpg Ponies-Prologue.jpg|Jeff painting a picture Ponies-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff holding a painting of a pony ThePonies.jpg|The ponies GregPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Hofner bass guitar GregSingingPonies.jpg|Greg singing Ponies.jpg|"Ponies" JosephFieldasFarmerBrown.jpg|Joseph as Farmer Brown AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine acoustic guitar DorothyTheDinosaur-BallTitle.jpg DorothyTheDinosaur-1998Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dorothy the Dinosaur" GregandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Anthony DorothyDancinginWiggleTime1998.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandGreginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Greg GregSingingDorothytheDinosaur-1998.jpg|Greg singing MurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWiggleTime(re-recording)2.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy PaulastheDogCatcher.jpg|Dog Catcher Paul Anthony,MurrayandPaulField.jpg|Paul, Anthony and Murray DorothyandPaulField.jpg|Dorothy and Paul Field TheWiggles,PaulandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Paul Field OfficerBeaplesandPaulField.jpg|Officer Beaples and Paul Field OfficerBeaplesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Officer Beaples Jeff,AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Officer Beaples JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Jeff and Officer Beaples Greg,JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Officer Beaples GregandPaul.jpg|Greg and Paul PaulandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Paul and Anthony MurrayandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyTheDinosaur-1998.jpg|"Dorothy the Dinosaur" WheneverIHearThisMusic-BallTitle.jpg WheneverIHearThisMusic-1998.jpg|"Whenever I Hear This Music" GregSingingWheneverIHearThisMusic-1998.jpg|Greg singing TheOtherWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Other Wiggles HenrytheOctopus-BallTitle.jpg JeffasanOctopusinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff as an octopus HenrytheOctopus-1998Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing Henry the Octopus HenrytheOctopus-1998Video.jpg|"Henry the Octopus" TheFishettesinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Fishettes TheWigglesandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Henry GregSingingHenrytheOctopus-1998.jpg|Greg singing JoeyinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Joey YellowCatfish.jpg|Yellow catfish JeffPlayingAccordioninWiggleTime1998.jpg|Jeff playing accordion MurrayandCassietheCatfish.jpg|Murray and Cassie playing their guitars GregandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Henry TomthePurpleTrout.jpg|Tom the Purple Trout Rock-A-ByeYourBear-BallTitle.jpg Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Prologue.jpg|"We're having a teddy bear picnic. Everybody's brought their favorite teddy bears along. Perhaps you can have a teddy bear picnic at home" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Prologue2.jpg|"We know a song about teddy bears. Can you sing along and do the actions with us?" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" MurrayPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Murray playing yellow Takamine acoustic guitar GregSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear-1998.jpg|Greg singing JessicaHalloranandTaraFitzgerald.jpg|Jessica and Tara TaraFitzgerald.jpg|Tara SianRyaninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Sian CeiliMooreinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Ceili Magic-BallTitle.jpg Greg'sMagicShow-MagicClubMusic.jpg|Greg's Magic Show: Magic Coloring Book ILoveItWhenItRains-BallTitle.jpg ILoveItWhenItRains-1998Prologue.jpg|Jeff, Emma and Jessie ILoveItWhenItRains-1998.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" GregSingingILoveItWhenItRains-1998.jpg|Greg singing EmmaRyaninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Emma hugging her teddy bear JessicaHalloraninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jessie hugging her teddy bear JessicaHalloranandSianRyan.jpg|Jessie and Sian hugging their teddy bears QuackQuack-BallTitle.jpg QuackQuack-NonLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony, Captain and Greg CaptainFallingDowninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain falling down QuackQuack-NonLivePrologue2.jpg|Greg introducing "Quack Quack" QuackQuack-NonLiveRecording.jpg|"Quack Quack" GregSinginginWiggleTime1998.jpg|Greg singing JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWiggleTime(re-recording)3.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard MarchingAlong-BallTitle.jpg GregSingingMarchingAlong.jpg|Greg singing MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine guitar MarchingAlong-1998.jpg|"Marching Along" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-BallTitle.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(1998).jpg|"Dorothy's Birthday Party" DorothyandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Henry DorothyDancingatherBirthdayPartyinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Dorothy dancing TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group GregSingingDorothy'sBirthdayParty-1998.jpg|Greg singing TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group ClareFieldinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Clare JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard CaptainandHenryatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Captain and Henry AnthonyandHenryatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Anthony and Henry CaptainFeatherswordatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword HenryatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Henry HenryandEmmaRyan.jpg|Henry and Emma HenryandJeffatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Henry and Jeff TheMaleWigglyFriendsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends Greg,JeffandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the Male Wiggly Friends RedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Red Starry Guitar TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group WagsandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags and Anthony WagsandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Wags and Jessie CaptainFeatherswordDancingatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitaratDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Murray playing red Starry Guitar WagsatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Wags at Dorothy's Birthday Party TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group JosephFieldinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Joseph Field CassandraHalloraninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Cassie AnthonyatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Anthony TheWigglesBigShow-BallTitle.jpg WavetoWags-1998LivePrologue.jpg|"Let's all wave to Wags the Dog." WagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|"Wave to Wags" WavetoWags-Early1998Live2.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags JeffandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and Murray GregandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and Anthony MurrayPlayingFenderBassGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray playing Fender bass guitar AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine acoustic guitar WavetoWags-Early1998Live.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Wags (Notice that the Red Starry Guitar is seen in the background) GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Anthony FiveLittleDucks-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Five Little Ducks" MurraySingingFiveLittleDucks.jpg|Murray singing GregPlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Fender bass guitar FatherDuck.jpg|Father Duck CaptainFeatherswordCrying.jpg|Captain Feathersword crying MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword FiveLittleDucks.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" MurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples WigglyMedley.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyDancinginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy dancing Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance?)-1998Live.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" GregSingingWigglyMedley.jpg|Greg singing FruitSalad-Live.jpg|Greg singing "Fruit Salad" TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggles HotPotato-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Hot Potato" TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots dancing TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots GregandHenryinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Henry GregSingingIt'saPirateParty.jpg|Greg singing "It's a Pirate Party" It'saPirateParty-WigglyMedley.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party on the Goodship Feathersword" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing ClareFieldinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Colored Dancer Clare Field Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Live.jpg|The Wiggles & their friends doing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Murray EmmaRyaninTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Colored Dancer Emma Ryan JeffinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff QuackQuack-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Quack, Quack" JeffSleepinginWigglyMedley.jpg|Jeff sleeping WigglyMedley-TheWigglesBigShow.jpg|''Wiggly Medley'' WiggleTime1998EndCredits.jpg|End Credits Alternate Song Title Cards GetReadytoWiggleBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Get Ready to Wiggle from Zardo Zap. HereComesABear-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Here Comes a Bear from Zardo Zap. CaptainFeatherswordBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Captain Feathersword from Jeff the Mechanic. UncleNoah'sArkBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Uncle Noah's Ark from Anthony's Haircut. PoniesBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Ponies from Anthony's Friend. DorothytheDinosaurBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Dorothy the Dinosaur from Wiggle Opera. WheneverIHearThisMusicBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship) of Whenever I Hear This Music from Lilly. HenrytheOctopusBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Henry the Octopus from Murray's Shirt. Rock-A-ByeYourBear-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Jeff the Mechanic. ILoveItWhenItRainsBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of I Love It When It Rains from Building Blocks. QuackQuackBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Quack Quack from Building Blocks. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Dorothy's Birthday Party from Anthony's Friend. WavetoWags-ConcertTitle.jpg|Wave to Wags title card from Muscleman Murray GetReadyToWiggle-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title HereComesABear-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title CaptainFeathersword-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title UncleNoah'sArk-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title Ponies-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title DorothyTheDinosaur-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title WheneverIHearThisMusic-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title HenrytheOctopus-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title ILoveItWhenItRains-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title GetReadytoWiggle-2010SongTitle.jpg|Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles Title QuackQuack-2010SongTitle.jpg|Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles Title Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2010SongTitle.jpg|Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles title Promo Pictures Slideshow Dorothyin1998.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture TheWigglyGroupin1998PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWiggleFriendsin1998PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsin1998PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends DVD and VHS Gallery WiggleTime1998BackCover.jpg|Back cover WiggleTime1998FullCover.JPG|Full cover YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVD.jpg|Full Cover of Double Feature w/Yummy Yummy YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVDInsideCover.jpg|Double Feature Inside Cover YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVDDisc.jpg|Double Feature Disc WiggleTime-USAFullVHSCover.jpg|US VHS cover (original) WiggleTimeUSAVHS.jpg|US VHS WiggleTimeUSAVHSFrontCover.jpg|US VHS cover (HiT re-release) WiggleTimeUSAVHSBackCover.jpg|US VHS back cover (HiT re-release) WiggleTimeUSADVDFullCover.jpg|Full US DVD Cover WiggleTimeUSADVD.jpg|US Disc 0 (34).jpg|UK Double feature w/Magical Adventure A Wiggly Movie DVD Cover 0 (36).jpg|Wiggle Time 2007 Warner Home Video re-release DVD Cover 0 (31).jpg|Wiggle Time 2011 NCircle re-release DVD Cover WiggleTime-UnreleasednCircleCover.jpg|Original/Unreleased nCircle re-release cover WiggleTime!-UKCover.JPG|UK VHS Front Cover WiggleTimeUK1999VHSBackCover.jpg|UK VHS Back Cover WiggleTimeUKVHSBackCover2.jpg|Better Condition VHS Tape Back Cover WiggleTimeUK1999VHSTape.jpg|UK VHS Tape WTandYYUKPromo.jpg|A UK promo for this video and Yummy Yummy (re-recording) US DVD Menu Gallery See here Comparsions to 1993 version Similarities *Get Ready To Wiggle, Here Comes a Bear, Captain Feathersword, and Uncle Noah's Ark are the first four songs played. *Jeff is sleeping in the very beginning having to be woken up before singing "Get Ready To Wiggle". *Greg introduces "Here Comes A Bear" *The Wiggles are tickled by Captain Feathersword after "Here Comes A Bear". They say ahoy there to the Captain. Greg tries to talk and is tickled by Captain. He asks if he tickled him and Captain lies and when Greg asks everyone else, they reply "Yes". Then Greg tells Captain to stop it. Greg speaks and is interrupted by Captain's tickle. The pattern happens one more time. *Murray introduces "Uncle Noah's Ark" and act out the animals. He says it was noisy on the ark, but still lots of fun. He then invites the audience to come onto Uncle Noah's Ark. *A dog catcher and a police officer are seen separately during their own verses with no one else tagging along with them *Greg has the same magic coloring book from 1993. See the Magic Skit part of the plot and that is what happened in the original 1993 version. *The prologue for "I Love it When It Rains" has a wiggle introducing it while painting using droppers with other kids. The wiggle notices it looks like rain. The camera zooms in to shows the drops falling out of the droppers, but the zooming in is cut out. *There is no intro for "Whenever I Hear This Music" *The Wiggles and some kids march along to Dorothy's Birthday party and pause on their way so the wiggle in the front of the line explains where they're marching to. The wiggle in the front is also singing. *"Dorothy's Birthday Party" is the last song performed in the video. Differences *The Wiggles have their trademark shirts. *Wags the Dog appears. *Captain Feathersword is played by Paul Paddick so Anthony can be seen as a wiggle at the same time Captain Feathersword is present. *The songs "Ponies" and "Quack Quack" are added, while "Fruit Salad" is removed. *The song title appears before the song is introduced, not the beginning of the song. *The Wiggles introduce themselves. *"Captain Feathersword" doesn't take place right after "Here Comes a Bear", the song title takes place between the growling and tickling and The Wiggles aren't interrupted by the tickling during the growling. *Captain tickles The Wiggles one at a time instead of all at once. *Murray does animal noises individually instead of with the Non-Realistic Wiggles before "Uncle Noah's Ark" *Only one wiggle is present in the introduction for "I Love It When It Rains". *Greg sings "Marching Along". *The Wiggles don't close out the video, instead there's some bonus concert footage at the end. *The children wore summer clothes in this video and Yummy Yummy. Judging from the fact this video was released in early February, it would have had to be filmed before that date. If filming in 1998, it would have to be January, which is when it is summer in Australia. Trivia *Some people in the United States, United Kingdom, Canada or any other country than Australia think that this is the only version of this video, due to this being the only version released outside of Australia. *This video "Wiggle Time" and "Yummy Yummy" were re-filmed at the same time after the TV Series because of a blue sky backdrop. *The re-recorded verses for "Whenever I Hear This Music" are switched around. *"Quack, Quack" finally gets its music video debut. *And now, from this video onwards, Captain Feathersword is now wearing black pants with silver lines between instead of dark blue jeans with light blue lines between because they're the same ones as the Wiggles' pairs. *Jeff's keyboard is seen in the prologue for "Quack, Quack" because Jeff is nowhere to be seen, not even Murray with the yellow Takamine acoustic guitar. *As mentioned above, the remake also features three concert songs: Wave To Wags, Five Little Ducks, and Wiggly Medley. *The live songs were shot in Wigglemania Live in Concert in 1998. *In one shot of Dorothy's Birthday Party, you can see part of the set. *For an unknown reason The Wiggles don't say goodbye at the end. *In America, the back cover of the VHS cover lists Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) as being in the video, even though it doesn't appear outside of the Medley. *Additionally, the American DVD and VHS re-release lists songs in a random order, and Sing a Song of Polly is accidentally listed instead of Wave to Wags. *This and Yummy Yummy were the first two videos to be released in New Zealand. * This is the first Wiggles video with the 1998-2005 ABC For Kids Opening *The set design used for Get Ready to Wiggle will be used again in Rock & Roll Preschool. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:1998 Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:1998 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Same Set Videos Category:TV Songs Videos